


(Baby) You Can Drive My Car

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey good looking, why the frown?<br/>You always look better when it's upside down<br/>You say you got nowhere that you're going to<br/>Can I go nowhere with you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Baby) You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=likeabook), [somuchlikeabook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=somuchlikeabook).



> For the tumblr prompt: \o/ born from catching up on my dash from last two days: tw, derek/stiles, "It’s only awkward if you make it awkward". alternatively, your derek/stiles headcanon #2 or #5
> 
> I did one better and combined all of them. Good? Yes? I am totally dancing to Canadian pop music. Inspired by Joel Plaskett's Nowhere With You.

“So according to Wolfgang Von Wolfenstein-“

Derek shoots him a raised eyebrow.

“I swear it’s his name,” says Stiles.

Derek’s nose twitched before taking the next turn. Stiles instinctively grabs the dash.

“Watch it,” he grumbles as the inertia makes him careen towards the side.

Derek merely rolls his eyes but takes his foot of the gas, slightly.

“I don’t know why I’m letting you drive my baby,” sighs Stiles, tugging at the seat belt.

“The same reason I’m answering your awkward questions about werewolf lore you get off the internet,” says Derek, dryly.

“You know, it’s only awkward if you make if awkward,” says Stiles.

Derek definitely rolls his eyes at that one. Stiles is surprised he didn’t do it sooner. Stiles knows he had to stop once him and Scott got into high school, for fear they would eventually one day roll out from Scott’s obliviousness. Derek is oddly patient. Non-verbal. But a surprisingly good listener.

“It can’t be worse than the mating practices conversation,” continues Stiles. He blames Red Bull on that one. He never thought Derek was capable of blushing.

“I need food,” Derek declares and far be it from Stiles to stand in the way of a werewolf and food. He values his livelihood. “Unless what you ask is going to make me regret”

“Food is good!” Stiles jumps at that train of thought. If anything to get them to park, where speed demon Derek won’t run his baby ragged. Stiles idly wonders if he’ll get a spin at the Camaro when it comes back from the garage.

Stiles notices the familiar parking lot. “Oh hey, I love this place!” he perks up. “Their curly fries-” he begins and fails to notice the faint smile on Derek’s face or the stuttering heartbeat of the smitten alpha as Stiles tumbles out of the car in excitement as Derek pocks the keys to the jeep.


End file.
